My sweet husband
by Sisters-from-hell
Summary: Draco starts a new job at the ministry of magic but after being submitted to a lust potion, will his wife Raven be able to break the curse? One- Shot, Lime


The sun shined brightly through the window of the red bedroom. The drapes were almost transparent so all the light penetrated the room and engulfed it in a radiating sea of light. A grown man, probably on his late 20's got up from the bed and slid his boxers up his legs.

- Where are you going? - a deep sexy female voice muttered from the place he had just left 

- Getting ready for work- he replied sheepishly from sleep

-oh...I forgot you got that stupid job on the ministry. - I'm really well paid raven... 

-well yeah but you don't spend anytime with me or Scorpio anymore...- she got up from the bed as a flash and walked towards the bathroom.

- What are you talking about? we had a wonderful evening last night.

- Oh yeah that culminated with you falling asleep as we were about to do it because you were to drunk to stand.

The man blushed as his platinum hair fell above his eyes. His wife smiled slightly at her husband's beauty

- Fine go...but you have to make it up to me tonight- she gave a light peck on the lips which was reattributed with passion.

- Fine... 

- And Draco...take your son to school please I'm too busy...

- Fine- the wizard whined... After dropping his platinum haired son with greenish eyes, he stumbled off to work. He had a huge headache but that wouldn't stop him from his first day at work.

- You are late Malfoy. - A scary female voice echoed through the minister's office. 

- Sorry minister but...- Draco's jaw was open. In front of him was a person he knew all to well. 

- Hermione...- the words didn't see to want to come out.

- Yes Draco, I am your boss...keep that in mind...oh and Ron is my husband so that kind of makes him your boss as well...she smiled evilly. Draco gritted his teeth...he wanted to kick her ass right now. How did she think she was? And Ron the stupid Weasley that looked like a dogs anus. 

- Well, what am I supposed to do here? - Draco asked a lot annoyed

- You have to cater to my every wish -she smirked. His eyes widened.

- What do you mean?

- you have to do everything I tell you and now I tell you to seat at that desk and just be there...if someone tries to go intomy office...you know what to do! 

The days passed quickly and every time Draco got home from work and was politely interrogated by his wife about his day he would just roar and lock himself in their room. Something just wasn't right so Raven decided that it was time to pay the ministry a visit. Raven put on a beautiful. It was passion red and short, very seductive and sexy. She rode her broom to the ministry and entered with all the comfort in the world. There was no one there. She headed for the minister's office and was about to knock on the door when she heard a loud moan.  
-oh Draco! - A raspy voice claimed.  
"Draco?" she though…..oh no I couldn't be.  
She rapidly opened the door only to discover her husband in a very compromising position with Hermione, the Weasley chick. Raven always knew the ugly chicken had a thing for Draco but she couldn't believe her eyes when she saw her husband swirled up with her. 

-DRACO- she yelled as the man looked above his shoulder to sot her but didn't even move.  
He tried to continue what he was doing but was pushed by the Weasley chick. She tried to recompose.  
-Mrs Malfoy I….I'm so sorry  
Draco was sitting across the table with a stupid smile across his lips. Raven knew something was wrong.

- Well, what's this Draco Malfoy? Care to explain? - The raveny beauty was red up to her ears and her voice was acute due to the anger boiling up inside of her.  
Her husband didn't proclaim a word he didn't even seemed to be listening. Raven pulled him from Hermione's office unaware of her evil grin as they left.  
She took him home as soon as she could and almost kicked his butt….but all he could say was the other bitch's name. "This is strange"  
She grabbed a book from a shelf…it was written by Archeus raven, her father and the richest man in the u.k wizard community.  
She looked through the many pages and stopped, eyes wide open.  
A big title could be read Sex potion.  
It was different from a love potion…it only worked to spike up carnal pleasures  
and the only way for it to loose it's effect was….satisfy whoever had drunk it. Raven sighed heavily. She had to take her revenge on the Weasley bitch later on. Now she had to wake her idiotic, coffee maniac husband from the stupid sex spell the other whore put on him.  
She put on her Napa bra and panties and her stockings. She walked into their room where Draco had fallen asleep. 

-Draco my love, please wake up- her voice poured like a kitty cat.  
His eyes found her smexy silhouette and he gasped.  
She crawled on the bed until she was on top of him.  
- You look so tired honey, let me fresh you up.  
She used her wand to get rid of his shirt, her lips trailed his abs with small butterfly kisses which made him internally roar with excitement. She could feel his body getting stiff, as well as something else.  
Her lips moved up to his mouth, and in a fiery move she bit his lower lip only to lick the spot her teeth had sunken into. He grabbed her forearms tightly and kissed her passionately not wanting to let her go.  
She smirked. Yes this was the Draco she missed. Her lips wondered back down his jaw line, neck and chest until they encountered his nipple. At first her tongue lashed out at it making him moan in pleasure but soon enough Raven got tired of it and went for the kill. She sucked on it a nibbled it until Draco's moans were being held down by him. She looked into his eyes and smirked once more. Her hands slid down his belly, playing with his belly button until they got to the clasp of his pants. The clasp gently slid down as she hid her hand inside of his pants looking for the thing she now wanted the most. She breathed in heavily as if trying to get ready to welcome his hardness in her hands. It was stiff as metal and she smiled at herself "maybe this potion isn't that bad" she clung his manhood inside her hands and started pumping up and down, feeling it getting harder as she did so. His husky moans were making her swell with pride. She had always known what to do to him. Her face got down, closer to his gender and with a swift move she placed a kiss on its tip. That was it for him. He drove his pelvis upward and she welcomed his hardness in her mouth. Her tongue engulfed it in a swirl of passion and pleasure as he trusted his hips to make it go deeper into her throat. 

-Raven…I'm going….to cum- he clamed almost out of breath.  
She sat on her knees and cleaned her mouth.  
-No! Not yet you aren't! - The smirk on her face was impossible not to notice.  
Draco smirked as well. He wanted her badly.  
He lunged at her and pinned her to the mattress with his rough hands.  
-Now you're mine- he stated.  
She only smiled as his hands tore the bra right form her breasts. His mouth encountered her left breast and he sucked on it like a lion ravishing its dinner. She moaned out loud, but still she was trying to contain herself.  
"Fuck" she though to herself as he played with her nipple with both his mouth on one breast and his hand on the other. The other hand slid down her belly all the way to her hips. He played with her skin a little bit and then his hand slipped inside her panties. She held her breath waiting for his move. He delicately slid a finger into her, just to the first knuckle. The look on her face was first of surprise, then a slow building passion that swept over her body. Her moan was filled with passion and he smiled to himself. She was so wet, so sweet he could smell it.  
Draco curled his finger in her slightly and watched her back arching as she shut her eyes and whimpered in passion. Pulling his finger from her, Raven opened her eyes partially and watched in wonder as he raised the digit which had just been in her to his mouth, and licked the wetness from it. Her breathing became more laboured and her body clenched and unclenched in anticipation. His groan was loud as he cleaned his finger and watched her.  
She sneer waiting for his next move. As if guessing her thought kissed the corner of her mouth gently.  
-What are you waiting for Draco?  
He smiled sheepishly.  
- The potion has no more effect on me!  
She felt disappointed.  
-But….you do…. - he kissed her, his tongue trailing the depths of her mouth. She could taste herself in him as he backed down her body all over again filling it with kisses and a trail of his saliva.  
After taking her panties off, he gently parted her legs and let his tongue trail her sex. She gasped and moaned at the same time. Her mind was swirling trying to find a fix point in time. His tongue penetrated her womanhood as further as it could, but it wasn't enough.  
- I want you…..in….inside me- she pleaded  
He smiled gently and placed his phallus right in front of her entrance. With a quick thrust he got inside her, only to hear her let out a gigantic moan in his ear. He trusted himself in and out, partially at first if only got deeper and faster with time, like a rhythmic dance only the two knew how to dance. As they both became closer to their peak their bodies stared helping each other come to a rest, hers by thrusting her hips to meet his and his by moving faster and harder. The next thing they both remember was the warm sensation that took overt their entire frames as Draco collapsed over Raven. He kissed her gently and she stated in the lowest voice  
- Tomorrow we will get even with that wench

Hermione was waiting for Draco to come but Raven was the one to walk in.  
- My husband is quitting his job here but first…  
she waved her wand and muttered some words. In a flash Hermione's face was that of a cow.  
- It suits you so well!- She laughed and went off for another ride with her dreamy guy.

The end


End file.
